


怂逼 五

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: ONER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe





	怂逼 五

35

第二天访谈在北京城里，拍摄反弹都结束之后回到家要晚上九点了。岳明辉是没了劲儿，但卜凡灵超和隔壁栋几个练习生小年轻还有精力去小区的篮球场打球。  
岳明辉在沙发上玩儿了会手机，准备给自己切俩苹果，吃完就睡。

木子洋这人和其他仨不一样，他一点儿不喜欢玩游戏，为了小弟象征性下载的游戏都玩儿了没两回，因为毫无兴趣和技术太差被强行劝退。  
他回家第一件事是泡了个漫长的澡，顶着毛巾躺在浴池里的时候是最能让木子洋完全放松下来什么都不想的空白时段。

岳明辉正跟这儿削皮呢，洗完澡的木子洋就悠哉悠哉下楼了。刚泡完澡的人头顶还冒着烟儿，沐浴露的香味随着水蒸气从他身上慢慢散开，显得随意又散漫。  
木子洋从后面靠上去，抱住了岳明辉的腰。热气腾腾的怀抱让岳明辉很是受用，但依然用手肘怼了怼，“起开。”  
木子洋没有松手，把下巴搁在了岳明辉肩上，侧过脑袋用温热的鼻息亲昵地洒在他脖子上。泡完澡的木子洋心情大好，语气温柔，“生气了？”

工作时间和有弟弟们在的时间两人是绝对不会聊自己的问题的，憋了一天的木子洋也就在这时候能够和他扯昨晚上的事儿了。

“没。”岳明辉歪了歪头，想甩掉肩膀上让他痒痒的脑袋，“你昨天下面还硬着就去和小弟睡了？胆儿挺大啊。”  
木子洋干脆把脸埋他肩上了，闻着他专用的香水在晚间的尾调，瓮声瓮气地说：“哪能呢，听见他声音就软了。”  
木子洋这人也就是个有贼心没贼胆只挑软柿子捏的贼子罢了。 他不轻不重咬了咬岳明辉肩上漏出的斜方肌，再补了一个轻柔的吻，“你昨晚就那么睡了？”

岳明辉削完了皮，把光秃秃的苹果拿在水龙头底下冲了一冲回答道：“我回凡子屋睡的。”  
木子洋抬起头，挑了挑眉毛，“他没觉得有什么不对？”  
“没，他神经那么粗能觉得有什么不对？”岳明辉拿过了菜板准备切苹果，想了想还是决定告诉木子洋，“但是他亲我了。”

木子洋和岳明虽然从没有停止过互相嘲讽，但同样陷于苦痛暗恋不得解脱的成年人还是会偶尔交流一下心路历程。卜凡那一亲也算是个里程碑了，所以岳明辉没有遮掩地意思着汇报了一下。  
木子洋有一下没一下吻着岳明辉的脖子问：“接吻了？”  
切好的苹果被一股脑挪进了盘子里，岳明辉抽了两根牙签戳上，嘎嘣脆地嚼起来，“亲的额头。”

“亲个额头就让你找不着北了？”木子洋嗤笑一声，松开搂着岳明辉腰的一只手，拿着牙签也戳了苹果吃，“我们小怂逼这么可怜？”  
他咬住苹果，用剩下的空牙签戳了戳岳明辉的脸蛋儿，木子洋的乐趣就是时不时让岳明辉痛，不论是用什么玩意儿戳什么地方。

岳明辉不爽地挥开他的手，转过了身，“你嘴怎么总这么臭呢？这种时候该说恭喜。”  
“恭喜个屁，”木子洋笑容变浅了，“这种脏事儿我俩做就得了，你少肖想再进一步。”

“我没想过。”岳明辉垂下了眼睛，长睫毛被光在脸上打出了层次不齐的阴影。  
木子洋看着他这种可怜巴巴的样子心一下就软了，他扔了牙签，双手撑着桌子把岳明辉困在自己怀里，侧着脑袋看他藏在睫毛下的眼睛。  
岳明辉屁股靠在桌上，感受到了这人的视线，慢慢抬了眼，被灯光照得水波潋滟的眼睛直直看着木子洋。

木子洋便就这个暧昧的灯光和这个侧头的姿势吻了上去。  
他轻轻用舌尖勾着岳明辉的唇齿，舔弄着他口中剩余的苹果汁液，品尝着香甜的味道。一边吻着他，下体也互相贴在了一起。

岳明辉伸出手象征性推了推木子洋，口齿不清说教着别在外面这样。  
木子洋却变本加厉地把手放在了岳明辉的翘臀上，用力揉捏着推向自己，半勃起的下体有一下没一下蹭着对方。

36  
门吱呀一声开了。  
卜凡握着门上的钥匙，目瞪口呆看着僵住身体的两人。

37

“操。”木子洋皱着眉头飞快放开了岳明辉，朝卜凡身后望了望，“小弟呢？”  
“我想上厕所才先跑回来的，”卜凡紧紧盯着木子洋，“你得庆幸先进门的是我。”

可不是吗？  
木子洋烦躁地啧了啧嘴，冲着大只的弟弟摆手，“你先去上你的厕所。”

 

38  
直到卜凡上了楼，岳明辉都还没有回过神来。  
木子洋把削好的苹果扫到了地上，火大地挠起了头发。

“我去和他说。”岳明辉呆愣愣地准备上楼，被木子洋一把扯住：“你说什么说？你这么怂上去能编出个屁来？”  
岳明辉打开他的手，“我都给你说了多少次别在外面动手动脚的！”

“好你个岳明辉，现在给我扯这个？”木子洋冷笑一声，“你倒是拒绝啊？你骚成这样拒绝的了吗？！”  
岳明辉被气笑了，“得，你特么总是有理。”

刚才暧昧又浪漫的气氛顷刻间荡然无存，只剩下剑拔弩张的两个人。

 

这时候小弟抱着篮球进了门，看到撒了一地的苹果“啊”了一声，“怎么啦这是？”  
“没事儿，”岳明辉用手抹了把脸，挂回了假笑，“你洋哥想找你看电影呢，提前削的苹果打翻了。”

木子洋知道这人戳自己软肋呢，一扯上小弟他什么都拒绝不了。只能看着岳明辉上楼，自己憋着闷气和小弟捡起了掉落的苹果。

 

39  
“凡子？”岳明辉进门的时候卜凡坐在床上，拧着眉头一脸用力思考的模样。

人进来他也没有变过姿势，只是张嘴问道：“你不是说他不会吗？”  
岳明辉没听懂，“……什么？”

卜凡抬起了头看着他，“你不是说洋哥不会给你晚安吻吗？”

岳明辉被这弟弟总是问出的难题再次难倒。他坐到了卜凡旁边，脑袋里飞速运转想着怎么解决这事儿。  
别说他都费脑经地在想，卜凡一时半会儿也接受不了自己两个哥哥趁着没人在家接吻的事实。  
他知道他俩关系好，知道他俩无话不谈，但看着这个爷们儿的不行的大哥被压在厨台上揉着屁股，他还是不得不承认受到了巨大的冲击。视觉和心理上的双重冲击。

卜凡好像没有办法用以前的眼神看岳明辉了，因为那人软绵绵被亲的样子死死缠在他每一条脑神经上。  
他回忆以前住破房子时一起睡觉的那两人，回忆起他俩总是有着自己的小秘密一起躲在厕所里，回忆起他们在这群弟弟一起玩的时候总是把自己别开先回房。卜凡无法想象岳明辉和木子洋什么时候开始的，又进展到了哪一步，但一脑补到他天天抱着睡觉的大哥能在二哥身下辗转承欢，卜凡就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“你们在处对象？”他问。  
“……没有。”

“那你，”卜凡扣了扣脑袋组织语言，“你喜欢他吗？”  
岳明辉握住了他放在膝盖上的手，“不喜欢。”他认真道，“凡子。我们只是……”

“你是不是又在脑子里想着怎么编？”卜凡懊恼地打断他，“我不是傻子，你不要编些话来诓我。”  
岳明辉住嘴，实在不知道从何解释，只是心理一万个后悔为什么刚才没有打断木子洋。

“你们做过了吗？”卜凡抬起头看着岳明辉的眼睛问道。  
岳明辉慌乱地挪了眼神，低头看着二人相握的手，“没……”  
“那就是有了？”第二次打断他，卜凡心里腾地升起一股无名火，“你们不是情侣，你不喜欢他，但是偶尔会上床？是不是？”

谁？！谁说卜凡傻的？！  
岳明辉怂地不敢回答也不敢抬头，只是盯着自己的手，脑袋里不停重复怎么办怎么办怎么办。

 

40  
“那为什么是洋哥？”卜凡捏了捏他的手问：“那为什么我不行？”  
岳明辉傻了，“……什么?”

“哥哥讨厌我吗？”卜凡低落的问道。  
岳明辉不知道这人的脑回路是怎么拐到这里来的，但他心里的怂逼小人在上下跳动着大叫：不！！我喜欢死你了！！！！！

 

TBC


End file.
